Hugmonster: The Movie
.]] Hugmonster: The Movie is a movie project started by Omnivex. As implied by the name, it is a movie with a plot involving Hug Monsters. Conception of the Idea Probably the most likely reason the project was started was a picture by TheLudicrous, involving a fake movie poster for the movie. Although the poster said the Hugmonster movie would never exist, many months later, it was officially decided that it would exist. Plot SPOILER ALERT The movie starts out at a warehouse. Inside the warehouse, a child is strapped to a chair as Hugmonsters move in on him. Suddenly, a laser shoots one of the Hugmonsters. The Hugmonsters search the warehouse for it's source, while several more are shot. Susan the Anti-Hugmonster swoops down next to the child, who screams. This attracts the Hugmonsters, who race toward them. Suddenly, a burst of water rushes in and drowns all but one Hug Monster. It was Splash Drop! The child is let free, but the Hugmonster runs away. Susan attaches a tracking signal to it's spaceship, and both Susan and Splash (after some reluctance) follow it to the Hugmonster planet of Hugus. Unfortunately, Susan forgot to put the spaceship's fore shield up, and they crash land on the planet. Meanwhile, Helen gets back to her house drunk. Wondering where Susan is, she calls Flower Sprout. She asks where she is, and proceeds to tell her that Splash pinched her buttocks while she was out clubbing. Filled with rage, Flower tells Flame Burn that Splash might be cheating on her. They, along with Grass Plant, Stone Crush, and Float Cloud, go to look for him at the club Zap Lighting is a DJ at. After he is off his shift, he say that he did see him. They go to look for him elsewhere. Meanwhile, Splash and Susan recover from the crash. Susan has a dream with her and her old friend Mitch at college. She is woken up by Splash who tells her that the weapons case from the ship, which they were going to use, flew out during the crash, and they both go to recover it. After a few run-ins wig some Hug Monsters, including a Hug Behemoth, they recover the case. While searching for Splash Drop, the group comes across someone who looks like Splash, but green with crystals on his back. They knock him out, and bring him to Flower's house. It is revealed later that this is Acid Drip, Splash Drop's long lost brother. He also claims to be the one to pinch Helen's bottocks, saying "A guy's got to party". After that is cleared up, Acid joins the group. Then, a rocket lands with a transmission from Splash and Susan, saying that they are on the Hugmonster home planet, and need help. However, the message is cut short, as Hugmonsters capture the two. The group then look out to buy a space ship, but cannot due to financial restraints. However, after Flame convinces Float to give them the $50,000 that he was saving for his sexual reassignment surgery, they are able to buy a ship, and zoom off to save Splash and Susan. Back on Hugus, Susan and Splash are taken in front of the King Hugmonster, and are placed into a glass jail cell in the basement of the fortress. In another cell, cameos from GandWuser, Omnivex, and Murph04 are seen, talking to each other about how they were captured. The scene hints at a sequel to the movie. Back at Susan's cell, she notices a figure who she thinks is Mitch, but is quick to refuse that statement. As they are flying to Hugus, the team and Helen get lost. Acid rips up the map on Flower after a disagreement on where to go. Somehow, they land at an unnamed planet. Float has a vision where he talks to a kiwifruit, who tells him that there is a city to the west of where they are. They go west, and they run into Kurt the Spoffit Dealer from Grass' community college. He says he can get a guy to fix up the ship for free, and the group accepts. Back in the dungeon, the figure introduces himself as Chris. He then gives a back story about how back on Hiolopdig, he managed to escape from the Hugmonsters by flying away in a spaceship he was repairing. However, he was pulled in by the mother-ship and was brought into Hugmonster Prison. He is then called by the King Hugmonster to kill a pickle jar. Meanwhile, back on the unnamed planet, Kurt brings the group to Joey, a mechanic who can repair their ship for free. However, before he can repair it, they must win a Yo-Mamma Contest. Zap is the one to win, and they get their ship repaired. The scene goes back to Hugus, and Splash is in his jail cell. After talking with Gand about his drawings, Splash gets the idea to charge into the glass walls to break them. Hugmonster guards confront him, and he offers a lifetime supply of Hosttess Twinkies to them. They accept and he is let out, but to the surprise of the guards he grabs a lightning rod and kills them. Gand congratulates him, but Splash confronts him on how he knows his name. Gand does not tell anything, just sputters, and the scene ends there. No script has been written after this. Characters (in order of appearance) *Small Child *Hug Monster *Susan the Anti-Hugmonster *Splash Drop *Didzo's Priest *Didzo *Helen *Flower Sprout *Flame Burn *Mitch *Falyunto College Administrator *Stone Crush *Grass Plant *Zap Lightining *Acid Drip *King Hugmonster *Swankypig *GandWuser *Omnivex *Murph04 *Chris *The Talking Kiwifruit *Kurt the Spoffit Dealer *Joey Locations * Warehouse * [Drop home planet * Hugus * Planet MUD * Hiolopdig * The Club * Swankypig Motors See Also *Hug Monster